In the related art, in a machine tool, an end surface drive key is used so as to transmit driving power of a spindle to a tool.
In addition, PTL 1 discloses a gear coupling which is a gear type shaft coupling for transmitting torque. However, this gear coupling has not been applied to a machine tool.